<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him and Her by Permanentlyexhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967103">Him and Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanentlyexhausted/pseuds/Permanentlyexhausted'>Permanentlyexhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanentlyexhausted/pseuds/Permanentlyexhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy drabble. Kate and Neal too young and early in a relationship. Kate exploring Neal’s body and tracing the faint ghosts outlines of barely visible old scars while in bed and Neal just being transfixed by it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey/Kate Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Him and Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembered what it was like when they were new at this. How the two of them first fell together in his bed, young and carefree. But it was the moment after they were tired and lay content and satiated that he remembered crystal clear.</p>
<p>Kate looked at him, memorizing him, her fingers brushing against the dark lashes around his eyes, tracing the dip of his nose, the soft warm breath as her fingers moved along his lip, down to his chin and along his clean shaven jaw. Her eyebrows scrunched up a little as her fingers ghosted just under the line of his jaw.</p>
<p>Last week, he was on the clock. He had to get ready for a high end event where he had to do the laywork for his next con. He was in such a hurry that he had cut himself while shaving. He had quickly cleaned it off and went along. </p>
<p>Kate looked in his eyes and gave a soft smile before placing the lightest of kisses on the scar.</p>
<p>She continued to trace down his stretched neck and along the lines of his collarbones, moving to the shoulder and then the elbows.</p>
<p>He had been a kid, just old enough to go out and learn to bike with his dad guiding him. It was one of his early memories with him. He could feel the pride radiate from his father as he took off on his own, going a few steps before losing control and landing on the elbow.</p>
<p>It was barely visible, just a slightly darker patch of skin... she placed a feathery kiss there.</p>
<p>She went along his arm and above his pulse line, taking in the familiar soft and calloused spaces of his hands.</p>
<p>All the memories of his painting, sketching, sculpting, the long and tedious word that he enjoyed with such fervent pleasure.</p>
<p>She kissed his palms and all his fingers and all his knuckles, every inch of it.</p>
<p>She kissed his stomach and the point just above his belly button where he was ticklish; and up his chest till she placed a long lingering one on his chest right above his heart.</p>
<p>When she finally looked up again, she saw an unusual warmth in those deep ocean blues. And as they leaned in for a kiss, she knew she wanted to be here, right here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic .. so pls review and let me know how you find it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>